What is the least common multiple of 50 and 25? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(50, 25) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 50 and 25. We know that 50 x 25 (or 1250) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 50 until we find a number divisible by 25. 50, So, 50 is the least common multiple of 50 and 25.